


Notebook

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 10. “All I want is your honest opinion.”23. “Did you even get any sleep last night?”
Kudos: 5





	Notebook

A notebook lands on the table in front of Rook. Who nearly jumps at the harsh sound of the notebook hitting wood. “What is this?”  
She ignores his question. “All I want is your honest opinion.” She looks at him expectantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
With a sigh, and a tiny eye roll, he looks at the notebook. Eyes widening, when he sees over half of the journal filled already. “Didn’t you just get this yesterday?”  
She nods, waiting for him to comment on what’s inside.

He spends the next few minutes flipping through the journal. Smiling at the tiny doodles in corners and margins that mark that she got bored. A few chuckles leaving him, when he sees tiny paragraphs wedged into pages where there’s practically no room, because of the drawings.

“I like the idea, clouds and a few others.” Y/N nods, making a mental note that he likes clouds the most of he remembered it by name, before he continues. “But, did you even get any sleep last night?”  
She looks at him with wide eyes for a second, before grabbing the notebook and dancing out of the kitchen. Shouting behind her, “I’ll sleep later.”


End file.
